


Gremlins

by Ashton210



Series: Rwby Style Trailers [13]
Category: Gremlins (Movies), RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashton210/pseuds/Ashton210
Series: Rwby Style Trailers [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864111





	Gremlins

????:"Penny Polendina has a nice home." Cut to Penny entering her house. When she closes the door, a sword on the wall falls down

????: "Penny, is that you?" Asks a feminine voice, that sounded familiar to Weiss and Winter

Penny: "Yeah, mom. It's me." She says, as she goes to pick up the sword

????: "A nice job" the faceless voice says again, as Penny is now seen at a bank desk, as she accidentally puts her name tag upside down

????: "A nice girl." The voice says, as it shows Blake wearing winter clothing, as it snows

Penny: "If you're not doing anything this Thursday night, maybe you'd like to go out on a-a date, wi-with me?" She asks Blake

Blake: "I'd love to." She answers back with a smile

????: "And loving parents." The voice says, as we see Pietro giving Penny a large Christmas gift, with one Willow Schnee beside them.

Pietro: "Tra-la-la-la-la." He says, as he hand Penny the gift

Penny: "Thanks, dad!" She says with a smile

????: "Who are about to give him-." It goes on

Pietro: "You're gonna like this." He says with a smile, as Penny starts shaking the box, as a small noise could be heard from it

Pietro: "No, no, no, don't shake it. We're gonna have to open it now, it won't wait till Christmas." He says, as a small animal noise could be heard from it.

????: "The most unusual gift." The voice says, as the box is open, and two small hands could be seen, as a small creature pops out of the box, and back in, getting everyone else to jump in surprise

????: "She ever got."

Penny: "What is it?!" She asks her dad, as the small fury creature continues to make noise

Pietro: "It's your new pet." He says with a smile

Penny: "Come on, Zwei, be a good dog." She says, calming the dog down

Cut to Penny, and a younger Ruby in a room, as Penny shows the creature to Ruby

Penny: "My dad gave it to me." She says, as Ruby smiles at the creature, as we can see the creature has pointy ears, brown fur, and a white patch of fur on its head, as it coos

????: "But there are a few things to keep in mind. If you expose it to the light, you may hurt it." The voice says, as Penny puts a mirror in front of the small creature, only for light to hit off it, and cause the creature to jump and scream

????: "If you get it wet, it will multiply." The voice says, as Penny shows the creature, in a box to Oobleck, as she's about to put water on it.

Creature: "Uh-oh." It says cutely, before it cuts to Penny and Pietro looking at what must be more of the creature, as the audience can hear more noises

Pietro: "All That from water? They got wet?" He asks for assurance

Penny: "Yeah, plain water." She answers back

????: "And the most important. No matter how much they beg, never, never let them eat, after midnight. Because when they do, they change." The voice says, as we see a small, long, two fingered, clawed hand, green with beige stripes, go to grab an apple

Green creature: "Yum yum." It says, with a raspy voice, as Penny looks on with slight fear

????: "They become clever." The voice says, as someone puts mail in a mailbox, only for a creature to be heard from it, as it throws the mail out.

????: "Mischievous." The voice says, as Willow can be seen defending herself with a tray, from plates that the creatures are throwing at her, as the creatures laugh

Penny: "What's going on here?" She asks, as she looks at a torn out wire form her alarm clock

????: "And dangerous." The voice says, as a creature can be seen, barely, jump out a window, while laughing

Police officer: "Gremlins, eh? Little monsters?" He asks Penny, as he pours himself some eggnog

Penny: "Right."

Cut to some Gremlins breaking through a garage while driving a harvester

Police: "Hundreds of them?" He asks, not believing Penny

Penny: "Well, I don't know, maybe thousands." She says with worry

Cut to the Gremlins laughing, as they are trying to run someone over with the harvester

Blake: "They've been here to. Penny, what are these things, were did they come from?" She says, as Penny and her look around a building that looks like it was hit by a small tornado

Penny: "Look, I know it sounds crazy, I know, but in a few hours, you're gonna have a major disaster on your hands." She says, trying to convince the police, as they don't listen

Cut to Jacques Schnee in an electrical chair, used to help him get up the stairs in his old age, as is short-circuits, and starts going up the stairs at fast speed, causing him to scream, as the the Gremlins laugh loudly, with a hint of screeching to it

Cut to Penny and Blake, running in an alley, as to get away from the little monsters

Gremlins

The screen turns to black, as the Gremlins' screeching laughter can be heard throughout


End file.
